The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of peach tree, Prunus persica, which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Burpeachtwentyxe2x80x99.
The present variety of peach tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties, and rootstocks, by creating and releasing promising selections of prunus, malus and regia species. To this end we make both controlled and hybrid cross pollinations each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling, xe2x80x98Burpeachtwentyxe2x80x99 was originated by us from a population of seedlings grown in our experimental orchards located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, grown on their own roots, were the result of a controlled cross of the yellow-fleshed freestone peach tree xe2x80x98A48-70xe2x80x99 (nonpatented), which was used as the seed parent, and an un-named, mid-season ripening, white-fleshed, freestone nectarine tree, of unknown parentage (unpatented), which was used as the pollen parent. One seedling which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics and was designated as xe2x80x98C11.092xe2x80x99. This seedling was marked for subsequent observation. After the 1996 fruiting season, the new variety of peach tree was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.
Asexual reproduction of this new and distinct variety of peach tree was accomplished by budding the new peach tree to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented). This was performed by us in our experimental orchard which is located near Fowler, Calif. Subsequent evaluations have shown those asexual reproductions run true to the original tree. All characteristics of the original tree, and its fruit, were established and appear to be transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
xe2x80x98Burpeachtwentyxe2x80x99 is a new and distinct variety of peach tree, which is considered of large size, and which has vigorous growth. This new peach tree is also a regular and productive bearer of relatively large, firm, yellow fleshed, freestone fruit which have good flavor and eating qualities. This new tree has a medium chilling requirement of approximately 700 hours, and further produces relatively uniformly sized fruit throughout the tree. In addition to the foregoing, the fruit of the new tree also appears to have good handling and shipping qualities. The xe2x80x98Burpeachtwentyxe2x80x99 peach tree bears fruit which are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment on approximately August 9 to August 16 under the ecological conditions prevailing in the San Joaquin Valley of central California. In relative comparison with the freestone peach tree xe2x80x98A48-70xe2x80x99, which is the seed parent, the present new variety of peach tree bears fruit which ripen 10 or more days later at the same geographical location.